Not Without Consequences
by GriefSyndrome
Summary: "Sayaka Miki, who had been missing since the 12th of this month, was discovered today in a room at a downtown hotel..." Madoka struggles to cope in the wake of losing her friend. Her friend Hitomi likewise shares her pain, blaming herself for her friend's fate. That is, until a radical change takes place, and Sayaka is suddenly found alive and well, demanding answers.
1. Chapter 1

_(Notice: I haven't read or played any of the PSP game, so while writing this, I was unaware of the existence of Albertine. Regardless, it's a trivial element.)_

* * *

"The body of Mitakihara Public Middle School 2nd-year student, Sayaka Miki, who had been missing since the 12th of this month, was discovered today in a room at a downtown hotel…" Madoka Kaname had already grieved, already spent the nights following that fateful incident crying herself to sleep. She should've been prepared for the reports when they finally aired. They shouldn't have sent a chill down her spine and caused a pit in her stomach upon hearing them, yet she still broke down upon hearing the 'news'. Memories began to haunt her, recent and old—her first meeting with Sayaka in grade school, how Sayaka saved her from the witch, even nearly be killed by the witch that had overtaken Sayaka's soul.

Sayaka Miki was dead. Kyouko Sakura likewise was dead as well, though she didn't get a news report or a funeral. It was a depressing situation on all fronts. Madoka recalled how she once asked how many people Homura had seen die. She felt like she was beginning to understand the cold disposition.

The funeral was somber. Somewhere that damn Incubator was probably lamenting the wasted grief that could be turned into energy for the universe. It was the first time in a few days that Madoka had seen Hitomi. Not surprisingly, she was equally racked with guilt. "I wish I had known," she murmured, sitting next to her friend after the service, her voice weak as she tried to hold back her sobs. Before long she covered her face with her hands and began to sob. "I feel like a monster! This is all my fault!" she wailed. Madoka leaned over and hugged her friend tightly, tears in her own eyes. The sobs continued, but gradually began to die down. "I'm so sorry, Sayaka..." was all Hitomi could whimper, beneath her heaving and her gasps for air.

There wasn't much Madoka felt she could do to comfort Hitomi aside from simply understanding on what common ground they had left. They had lost their childhood friend. Homura had told her again and again not to blame herself for what happened, yet, she couldn't bring herself to say the same to Hitomi. Before long, they parted, heading home.

Walpurgisnacht was still coming. Madoka wanted to believe that Homura alone could repel it, yet the following days were weighed down by a mixture of grief and unease. She didn't try to get close to Hitomi again. Hitomi was likewise in pain, yet she didn't understand the true story of Sayaka Miki—at the very least, Madoka felt she could spare her that grief.

As a result, she often would walk home by herself. Each day was the same: head down, steps a depressed shuffle, a frown on her face, thoughts of sadness and unrest polluting her mind. _"What's the point…?"_ she asked herself. _"Homura's lying… She won't be able to stop Walpurgisnacht…"_

_"It's all futile."_

She paused in her pace, looking up. Were those her own thoughts?

_"Everyone is going to die."_

She was standing by an abandoned corner store. Her home was just a ways further down the block. Yet, she didn't want to move. She looked around.

Madoka suddenly dropped her school bag, a look of panic spreading over her face. Sitting right behind the window of the empty store as a grief seed, runes pulsing about it, agitated.

Thinking fast, she reached into her bag, grabbing for her phone. Frantically, she dialed Homura's phone number.

"Hurry, pick up, please…" she pleaded to herself as it rang. Soon there was a click on the other end. "Homura—!"

She was suddenly cut off. The grief seed gave off a vibrant glow as she was suddenly pulled into the labyrinth. When the light faded, Madoka's phone lay cracked on the ground, with its owner no where in sight.

"Madoka?" Homura's voice was on the other end, buzzing through the damaged speaker. "Madoka, what happened? Say something!"

* * *

The witch's lair appeared playful. Everything was made of crayon. Its surfaces were drawn and scribbled down, creating a series of structures that seemed to defy perspective. Giant, lettered blocks littered the area, as did some scribbled rubber balls, as planes, likewise made of crayon, flew about overhead. Its pilots were made of scribbles, cackling like young children.

Madoka recognized the familiars—they were the same as the familiar Sayaka had found her first night witch hunting. The escapee must've grown into a full witch by now.

Most of the familiars were ignoring her, keeping to themselves, having pretend dog-fights in the skies. Other familiars scurried along the ground, resembling dolls. Almost innocently, they surrounded Madoka, and began tugging at her arms, pressuring her to meet their master.

"No!" Madoka cried, pulling back. She flailed her arms and kicked, knocking the dolls away, as she began to pull back.

Her resistance was noted as she backed her way against a crayon house drawn on a wall. The familiars all stopped. They stared. She doesn't want to play. She must play. They began advancing on her, the planes buzzing around her head.

She wanted to scream, but her voice escaped her throat. "I'm going to die here…" she murmured to herself, hearing the grinding of wheels.

The witch made her appearance, now fully evolved. It seemed to be sitting in a giant car or truck, the lower half of its body fanning out into a crudely drawn vehicle, as if it were driving. Unlike the plane familiars, it had two arms that came to a dull tip, resembling chalk or crayons—one had a series of vibrant shades coursing through it, the other was pitch black. These were the only parts of it that didn't look like a child's drawing, and even then, each one had a series of poorly drawn fingers protruding from it. The witch's orange face had no eyes, perhaps hidden behind the green bangs on its head. Its wails and cries sounded like a distorted form of children laughing.

The headlights of its vehicle base turned on, illuminating Madoka, restrained by the lesser familiars, as the monster gave off another round of laughter.

The sound of an engine roaring began, as the back wheels began to spin. The monster suddenly released its brakes, charging at Madoka, prepared to run her down. Madoka closed her eyes, ready to face her end.

Suddenly, something caught the witch's axle, causing it to flip over, crashing into the ground inches before Madoka. A flash of silver metal whisked by Madoka's face and limbs, as she saw a series of cutlasses pierce the nearby familiars. Those that missed her spun through the air and came back around, diving at her from the front, narrowly missing her to slay several of the lesser familiars and scare the rest away.

Madoka blinked, stunned. She recognized those swords. "S-Sayaka…?"

Someone landed before her, taking her hand. Blue hair, white cape, a hairpin of a fortessimo in her bangs. "Come on," she commanded, grabbing Madoka's arm before leaping away from the recovering witch.

"Sayaka, you should be dead!" Madoka cried out. Sayaka landed a safe distance away from the witch, setting her friend down.

"Where's Kyouko?" she immediately demanded. Madoka blinked, confused. "She saved my life. Where is she?"

"Sayaka, look out!" Madoka shouted. Sayaka spun around to see a toy block flying at her, thrown by the witch. She drew her sword and cleaved the block in two, crashing it on either side of her and Madoka.

"What happened to Kyouko, Madoka!?" Sayaka yelled. There was a level of anger in her voice that startled her friend.

"S-she… She's dead." Was that the right thing to say? Sayaka's expression immediately shifted, changing from anger to disbelief. She suddenly looked very weak.

The witch was back up. Its goofy smile was replaced by a gaping, angry maw, and its wails were now furious, rather than manic. It prepared to charge at Sayaka once more.

Sayaka stood her ground as best she could. "Get back…" she muttered. Madoka ran as far back as she could. She could see a tear streak down Sayaka's face. Her knees shook, yet she kept her sword raised, ready to defend against the witch.

The witch collided with her. Her guard remained only for a moment, causing nothing but a brief hesitation in the witch's advance, as she was soon lifted off her feet by the charge and plowed into the nearest wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka had sought shelter behind some of the toy blocks in the labyrinth, nearly crying out as she saw Sayaka pummeled into the wall. The dust and debris gradually began to clear. _"She has to be okay… She couldn't have come back just to immediately die again…"_ she reassured herself, with that being the only calm thought attempting to fend off the buzzing, panicked ones in her mind.

It was odd, but she noticed the familiars had gone back to being passive as well. It took her a minute to notice, but a few of them were hiding behind the blocks with her, quiet and complacent. If her life wasn't in danger, Madoka would've found the behavior almost cute. She was afraid of the witch—they were afraid of Sayaka, and neither of them had any interest in getting involved.

She soon saw Sayaka's form—she was still upright, holding her sword in front of her. Her body had left an impression in the wall, yet her blade was the one thing keeping the witch from ramming her any further. Sparks flew from her sword as the witch's wheels spun with little progress.

Sayaka raised her foot and managed to give a powerful kick to the radiator, knocking the witch back a few feet. It was enough to give her room to move again, as she rolled to the side, dodging the rebounding tackle that immediately followed.

She tried to stay standing, but soon fell to her knees. She was crying. "DAMMIT KYOUKO!" she shouted hysterically. The witch withdrew from the wall, turning again to face her.

In a cruel twist of irony, it drew its arm out in front, swiping across the air in a straight line. Like a crayon, it drew a shaft in the air, heading it off with a spear blade. With its colored arm, it gripped the spear, the drawing immediately coming to life with a flash of color, turning deep red.

It pointed the spear at Sayaka, stunned on the ground. She didn't want to get up. It wasn't fear that overtook her, nor a desire to die. The closest thing to describe it would simply be pure disbelief.

The witch spun its wheels, charging again. Sayaka hung her head down again, unblinking, ready to accept her fate.

There was a sudden crash in front of her. Sayaka glanced up, a blast of dust rushing past her. The witch was buckling forward, somehow stopped, its spear plowing into the ground in an attempt to keep itself upright. A column of dust was rising up from its front where something had struck it.

There was suddenly a rush of air, blowing back some of the dust, revealing a figure in the midst of the struggle, a green light dancing somewhere along its neck. _"Get… away!"_ a furious voice called out. The figure let off another streak of green as it struck horizontally, knocking the witch far away, causing it to crash onto its back.

The figure immediately turned. "Sayaka!?" it called out in a familiar voice. Sayaka slowly rose to her feet.

"H-Hitomi?" Sayaka whispered. Hitomi Shizuki tackled Sayaka with a hug.

"Sayaka, you're alive!" Hitomi was practically sobbing, overjoyed. "Oh my goodness you're alive!" she repeated, squeezing tightly.

Madoka had come out of her hiding spot, approaching the two. "Hitomi… You're—" her voice trailed off. Hitomi was wearing a jade green blouse, a black corset set around her waist. Though the dress stopped at her bust, a white collar covered her neck, connecting to the shoulders, seating a brooch in its center where her soul gem was set. Beyond that, her shoulders and back were bare, save for a steel pauldron on her right shoulder decorated with small filigree designs and a small strap for her great-axe to hook to. Her arms weren't totally bare: each one still bore a detached white sleeve. On her right hand was a metal gauntlet, while her left bore a simple black glove.

Below the corset, a similarly green pleated skirt fanned out, with a part in the front that exposed her leggings and a white underskirt. Stockings the same color as her sleeves went up to her thighs, exposing a narrow line of skin just before her skirt. On her feet were shin-high boots, black and green with steel toes. On her head was a round, dark cap with two green bows on either side, as her hair below it appeared more radiant and bright than normal.

"Madoka? You're here too?" Hitomi asked, stepping back from Sayaka, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you a magical girl?" Sayaka demanded. "What did you—"

"We can talk later," Hitomi interrupted, turning to face the witch again. It was once more rising to its wheels, the scowl again scribbled on its face. It clearly was getting tired. "We have a witch to slay!" She pulled her axe from her back, holding it with one hand. Its blade was wider than twice her shoulders, and its length was slightly taller than she was. Yet, despite its heavy appearance, it seemed weightless in her grip.

Sayaka gritted her teeth before she turned to face the witch again. "Fine..." It was back up, ready to charge one final time. "I've got a score to settle with this thing, anyway." Sayaka drew her sword, holding it with one hand as Hitomi tilted her axe, reaching over to grip it with two. Madoka began to step back, watching intently, scared as she was now in the line of fire, yet reassured by Hitomi's presence.

The witch charged, its engine roaring. Sayaka and Hitomi raised their weapons. Once it was in range, they brought them down, energy arcing from both of them, exaggerating the reach of their slashes, cleaving the witch to pieces as its car exploded with a cloud of dust and blast of heat.

The air was still blowing as the world faded back into existence, causing their skirts to flutter. The girls found themselves inside the abandoned corner store as a grief seed rolled across the ground before coming to a stop and righting itself at Sayaka's and Hitomi's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi Shizuki hadn't gone to school the day following Sayaka's funeral, which, while understandable, still shocked both her parents and peers, considering she had never missed a day. She curled up on her bed, gripping her pillow, sobbing softly into it.

After a while she'd doze off, then wake, sit up and stay there for a moment in silence. She'd get up, wander around her room, sit at her desk, then droop her head down and pound the surface of her desk as the sobbing would return. Before long she'd return to her bed and once more hug her pillow, staining it with her tears.

Over time her emotions began to quiet themselves, yet she still occasionally would have a breakdown. She would talk to Kyousuke at school, who was mostly quiet on the topic of Sayaka. The two would sit together at lunch and walk home, but made no attempts to spend time together like they once had planned; not until they were able to find closure for what had happened.

One evening in particular, Hitomi was sitting at her bed, resting her head on her pillow. There were tears in her eyes, yet her breaths were steady.

"_Do you wish you could have known?"_

She blinked. A voice was echoing inside her head. She looked around, setting aside her pillow. "Who's there?" she asked, not expecting a response.

"_I am at your window. May I come in?"_ Hitomi looked to her window. The pale orange sunlight illuminated a cat-like figure on her sill, its pink eyes contrasting against its shadow. She cautiously approached her window, undoing the latch and opening its panes.

Kyubey jumped down to the floor. "A cat…?" Hitomi observed the alien, as it turned to look at her.

"_My name is Kyubey. A few days ago, at Sayaka Miki's funeral, you had said something along the lines of wishing to have been able to change Sayaka's fate, did you not?"_

Hitomi blinked. Was she talking to a cat? Wordlessly, she nodded. Kyubey turned and sat down, facing her, communicating without moving its mouth.

"_I can help you with that," _he stated.

"Y—you can bring Sayaka back?" Hitomi questioned, kneeling down to face him. "What are you?"

"_My name is Kyubey. Unfortunately I cannot bring Sayaka back—however, that is something YOU can do." _Its tail swished behind as it 'spoke'. _"All you need to do is make a contract with me, and become a magical girl! In exchange, you are granted one wish."_

"A… magical girl?" she asked quizzically. "I get a wish? What does a magical girl do?"

"_Indeed. As long as you can wish for it, it will happen by your own power. A magical girl's duty is to battle against creatures called 'witches'. They sow the curses of despair upon humanity, while magical girls spread hope."_

Hitomi sat down on the floor. "Can you help me bring Sayaka back?" she asked again.

"_Sayaka may be more difficult as she was a magical girl herself."_ Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise. _"But in theory it should be possible."_

"Do you know how she died, Kyubey?" Hitomi asked earnestly.

The Incubator blinked, but remained motionless. _"She fell to the powers of a witch."_ His manipulation of the truth relieved a huge sense of guilt from Hitomi. So, Sayaka hadn't committed suicide from despair… That was a relief. _"So, Hitomi Shizuki,"_ Kyubey resumed. _"Will you make a contract with me?"_

She thought hard, even if only briefly before giving a nod. There was no harm in trying, right? If it were a hoax or an elaborate trick, she'd certainly feel despondent afterwards, but considering the circumstances it seemed worth that risk.

"_So then, Hitomi. Tell me your wish."_ The Incubator's eyes lit up slightly as its ear-like protrusions raised above its head.

Hitomi rose to her feet and took a deep breath. "I wish my friend Sayaka Miki were alive once more," she declared, being as clear as possible.

Kyubey's eyes sparked, the symbol on its back beginning to glow. Hitomi suddenly began writhing, a burning sensation in her chest. A green light appeared, moving out of her body from just below her collarbone, rising into the air before her eyes.

"_Your prayer has prevailed over the forces of entropy. Reach out and embrace your fate, Hitomi Shizuki!"_

Hitomi reached her hands forward, clasping them around her soul. There was a bright flash, and everything suddenly went dark. When Hitomi finally came to, she was alone in her room, lying on the ground. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, before noticing a beautiful green soul gem in her hand.

She held it up to her face, gingerly and curiously admiring it. In her head, she heard Kyubey's voice once more.

"_Your wish should be coming true momentarily. I shall meet you again at a later time to tell you what more you will need to know to hunt witches. Farewell for now, Hitomi Shizuki."_

* * *

"What happened to Kyouko?" Sayaka asked again. The three girls were outside the abandoned store that minutes ago was a witch's barrier. Hitomi and Sayaka were once again in their school uniforms, while Madoka was gathering her belongings that had been left on the ground.

"Who's Kyouko?" Hitomi inquired. Sayaka didn't respond to her, clenching her fist.

Something wasn't right. Madoka should be overjoyed to see Sayaka again. The sense of unease that had been upsetting her mind before was replaced by a renewed form of anxiety. "I told you, Sayaka… She's dead," she muttered, not daring to face her friend immediately. "But, how are _you_ alive?"

Hitomi looked like she was about to say something, but Sayaka cut her off. "I… The last thing I remember is sitting with Kyouko. She was talking me out of doing something stupid." She bowed her head. "I was angry… Angry at myself, at the world," she looked up at Madoka, "angry at you. I'm sorry about what I said before, by the way."

"It's alright," Madoka reassured her.

"I barely remember what else happened. I think a witch had followed me or something… And I remember Kyouko telling me she didn't want us to be alone." Sayaka paused. Much of the edge that had been in her voice was now dulled. "She saved my life. What happened to her? How did she die? And if I'm supposed to be dead, how am I here now?"

Hitomi finally spoke up, "That last part is my doing." She didn't sound proud of her accomplishment anymore. "I met Kyubey a day ago. He offered me a wish. Unless this Kyouko person was acting through my wish, that's the reason why you're alive now."

Sayaka was silent. Her eyes were dull, unsettling Hitomi with a judgmental gaze. When she spoke, her voice was a dark mutter. "I'm not worth saving… You shouldn't have thrown your life away for me."

"Huh?" Hitomi was perplexed, not because Sayaka was rejecting her wish, but because of the prospect of wasting one's life for another. She didn't understand what being a magical girl fully entailed yet.

"I've got nothing left for me in this world," Sayaka continued in a deadpan voice. "I can't go back to my family. You two are the only ones able to know I still exist."

Madoka began to speak as well, her voice tense. "Sayaka… Do you remember what happened to you, specifically? Do you remember becoming—"

_Do you think that is a good idea?_ Madoka stopped. She heard a voice inside her head, a familiar one. She looked behind her, seeing Homura Akemi walking up the street towards the three.

"Ugh, it's that damn transfer student again," Sayaka growled through clenched teeth. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"I was looking for Madoka. She had called me moments ago in a panic before we were cut off. I'm assuming there was a witch?" Homura inquired.

"You're a magical girl as well? Has everyone in our class made a contract!?" Hitomi interjected, caught off guard before righting herself. "Oh, apologies, I don't think we have met formally." She held out her hand with an amiable smile. "I'm—"

"Hitomi Shizuki, I know," Homura said dismissively, ignoring the handshake. Hitomi recoiled, a little hurt.

"You're too late, we already took care of the witch," Sayaka asserted. "Leave."

"Thank you for that." Homura's response caught Sayaka off guard. "If you two hadn't intervened, I fear for what would have happened to Madoka." Madoka grabbed her elbow, rubbing it, and shifted her stance uneasily. She was tired of being saved. "Sayaka Miki, you have poor recollection of how you were saved and of the circumstances regarding your death, correct?"

"What are you getting at?" Sayaka demanded, glaring at Homura. "What do you know?"

"If you wish to find out, I'd suggest you calm your attitude. Of the four present at your death, only three of us are here at the moment, including yourself, only two came out alive, and only one came out conscious." She raised her hand and brushed through her hair. "I'm willing to provide you with answers, if you're willing to listen."

Sayaka relaxed a little. "Go on."

Homura shifted her stance, if only slightly, to look more directly at Sayaka. "In your grief, you were overtaken by a witch, your magic too low to fight back. Kyouko, who was with you at the time of the attack, escaped with my help. Later she returned to the barrier, foolishly bring Madoka along with her in hopes of getting you to fight back so she might save you, yet you both were ultimately destroyed. I was barely able to get Madoka out in time." Homura paused, letting her story soak in.

_Homura, are you sure it's a good idea to keep the truth from her?_ Madoka asked telepathically.

Homura likewise responded in fashion, _I do not wish to distress her further._

"I don't know if I believe you," Sayaka finally muttered, staring at her feet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black ribbon, examining it. "Something tells me there's more to your story than you're letting on." Hitomi meanwhile was hugging her arms anxiously, the notions of death and tragedy disrupting her mind.

"That's fine. There are more important matters at hand regardless." Homura looked to Hitomi, moving nothing but her eyes. "You're the newest magical girl?" Hitomi gave an unsettled nod. "Then this request extends to you as well. In a few days, a powerful witch known as Walpurgisnacht will descend upon the city. It's so strong, it doesn't even require a barrier. If it even manifests, thousands of lives will be lost. I had been planning to fight it with Kyouko's help, but now that she is gone," she gave her hair another flick, "Sayaka Miki, Hitomi Shizuki: I ask that you two help me in defeating it."

"Like hell I will…" Sayaka growled immediately in response, staring again at Homura. Her fist clenched around the ribbon in her hand. "I still don't trust you. I don't know why but something tells me I shouldn't." She began to turn to walk away. Madoka reached forward and grabbed her arm.

"Sayaka, please! Homura isn't a bad person! She's been telling the truth!" Even that was a lie. Sayaka stared long and hard at Madoka before shaking her hand free.

"I have things I need to take care of. Leave me be." And with that, she continued walking, not looking back. Madoka recoiled, injured, before resigning herself, keeping her back to Homura and Hitomi.

Homura turned to Hitomi, who was still fidgeting anxiously. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well… I— just… but—" Hitomi stammered, before finally blurting out, "Yes, I'll help." She slowly recollected herself. "But, I'm very new to this… Won't I just slow you down? And wouldn't it make sense if Madoka—"

"Madoka must not be allowed to make a contract," Homura said defiantly, before cooling her tone back to its normal level. "You are inexperienced, yet at this point all possible help should be considered."

Hitomi nodded, understanding, letting her hands fall to her sides again. Homura turned to Madoka, hoping to conclude the meeting: "Now, it's getting late. You should head home, Madoka."

Madoka looked back to Homura upon hearing her name, gave a nod, then turned to walk off, though not before pausing. "What are you going to do about Sayaka?" she asked, her voice pleading. "Please don't fight her, Homura…"

"That is not my intention," Homura responded, her tone cold. "I'll confess I don't like her much, but she'd be more useful to me as an ally than a foe. Ultimately it is her choice if she wishes to help, however." She turned and started walking away herself. "Goodnight, Madoka, Hitomi."

Her farewell was received wordlessly. Hitomi moved to Madoka's side to walk her home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you approach Hitomi?" Homura didn't look up from her book. It was a piece of nonfiction, largely informational. She was sitting in her apartment, legs crossed. Kyubey slowly crawled out from the shadows.

"_I had assumed I wasn't welcome here anymore."_ It scratched his ear with its foot. _"You humans are fickle creatures."_

"You didn't answer my question." Homura set the book down. "You have given me another opportunity in the fight against Walpurgisnacht. That's uncharacteristic of you."

"_Ah, but Hitomi Shizuki is apt to be more of a burden to you than a benefit. And Sayaka Miki still refuses to assist you."_ Homura didn't appear phased. _"We had come to a consensus that there was only a slim chance of them being able to change the expected outcome. Additionally, there is a notable chance that they may interfere with your plans more than you expect. In this case, the rewards clearly outweigh the risks."_

"You underestimate me," Homura responded emotionlessly, glancing back down at her book. It detailed some of the involvements of the US military in Japan during the Cold War.

"_Even then, it was simply an opportunity. With Sayaka back, there is a second chance for her to become a witch. Hitomi likewise will ultimately fall to despair. Considering we had been unable to collect Sayaka's grief seed before, we are essentially making up for a loss."_

Homura stopped paying attention to it. _"If anything, Sayaka Miki will once again become a problem for you, before Walpurgisnacht descends. You know_—_"_

"Leave," Homura commanded, interrupting. Kyubey bent its head down in a mock sigh before slinking off into the shadows once more. Homura turned a page in her book.

* * *

The news reports had been buzzing that morning about the upcoming storm. The sun betrayed their predictions for the time being, glowing a warm, soothing yellow, casting shafts of gold through the remnants of now-broken stained glass windows. Sayaka was climbing the stairs to the altar of the church, the fire damaged pews bouncing the morning sun to give the air an appearance of gold.

She had a bag with her. She set it down on the altar and reached inside, pulling out an apple, then sat down quietly on the ground, on her knees. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the black ribbon from before.

"Why did you try to save me…" she muttered, staring at the ribbon. She put the apple to her mouth and took a reluctant bite.

She let the taste set in her mouth for a bit before swallowing. Suddenly, she leaned forward, pounding the altar, letting the apple drop to the floor. Her teeth clenched in an attempt to stave off any sobbing, yet tears still began to form from her shut eyes. "Yeah, it does suck to be alone," she choked, squeezing the ribbon and bringing it to her chest. "You said you'd be here. You said we wouldn't be alone anymore._ Well!? _Where the hell are you!?"

She didn't get a response. She sobbed against the altar, grieving heavily, till finally her breaths regulated as she slowly rose once more. Her eyes were still red from crying as she placed the ribbon on the altar.

"I'm sorry, Kyouko. I wasn't worth it," she muttered, remnants of tears staining the surface of the altar.

Leaving the rest of the apples and the ribbon, she turned to leave, only to see Homura Akemi standing at the entrance of the church, in her magical girl attire.

"She would disagree," Homura stated.

Sayaka growled at her. _"Get lost."_

"Kyouko was my friend as well. I have as much a right to be here as you do." Homura stepped forward.

"Bullshit!" Sayaka roared, flinging her hand out. Her ring shifted into her soul gem—still mostly clear from the grief seed the other day, yet signs of grief were already beginning to stain it. "The only person you're ever interested in serving is yourself!"

Homura ran her hand through her hair, dismissing the accusation. "I had been hoping you had reconsidered on helping me to fight Walpurgisnacht."

Sayaka raised her soul gem before her, runes spreading from it like a wall. They collided through her, bubbles and foam materializing through the air behind her as her uniform suddenly shifted to her magical girl attire. She put her hand to her stomach as her gem seated in its normal resting spot, and as she pulled away, her sword materialized in her hand.

"It is not my intention to fight you," Homura announced, not shifting her stance.

"I don't know what the hell you're planning, but I've had it with you!" Sayaka yelled. "I'm not going to let you manipulate Madoka and Hitomi any further!" She lunged forward.

Homura raised her buckler, blocking the blow, before deflecting the sword and giving Sayaka a strong kick to the gut. Sayaka recoiled, but managed to dig her sword into the ground, stopping her from flying back to far. Homura pulled out a handgun and fired off two rounds—both were immediately deflected by two slashes as Sayaka sprung at her again.

She made another slash, vertically this time, as Homura spun her gun around to block the blade with its receiver. Homura raised her buckler again to parry a second expected blow, however Sayaka drew her fist instead into an uppercut, bypassing the shield to punch Homura right in the face.

Homura flew backwards a bit before rolling to her feet. Sayaka seemed to be stronger than before. She turned her shield to attempt to stop time, only for a sword to fly forward and jam its mechanism before she could complete the process. The interruption bought Sayaka enough time to close in, two swords drawn and raised over her head, coming forward in twin slashes.

Homura leapt at Sayaka before she could bring her arms around to slash, the sword that was jamming her shield falling off in the process. She aimed for Sayaka's wrists with one palm, stopping her swords before they could become a threat, and swung her fist around to punch Sayaka in the gut. The two lost all momentum when they collided, and the strike provided Homura enough time to draw her weapons once more.

At point blank, she attempted to fire a small 9mm, only for Sayaka to expertly position a blade directly before the barrel. She fired again as Sayaka was immediately dipping low for a slash at her legs. Homura pounded her shield into Sayaka's head, using her as a platform to roll over, pulling out a sawed-off shotgun. As she landed, she turned and fired single-handedly, directly at Sayaka's stomach, inches above her soul gem.

Sayaka stopped. She had been hit at point blank, leaving a gaping, bloody hole in her gut. Homura was frozen, breathing heavy. Sayaka's mouth, stunned, slowly turned into a smile. She twisted her blades to her side, and with both simultaneously, slashed at Homura, who barely blocked in time. The impact of the force was enough to send her crashing back into the church, slamming into the stairs to the altar.

Sayaka rested her swords at her sides, cape whipping behind her, the wound in her stomach slowly starting to heal as her magic runes circled around it. She approached Homura slowly, till she was standing over her. A small stream of blood trickled down Homura's head. Sayaka raised her sword, prepared to stab.

And then suddenly Homura was gone. There was no time to react. She felt two bullets pierce her shins from behind, as well as one through her hand, making her drop one of her swords. Sayaka screamed and keeled down. Homura was standing behind her, the barrel of her beretta smoking, her shield clicking back into its normal position after having just allowing her to step through time.

Sayaka rolled over, glaring. "Well? Do it. Finish me off." Her breathing was heavy, pained, but still fighting.

Homura tossed the gun aside. "Do you think you're useless?"

"I don't need you to lecture me. _Finish me off,"_ Sayaka demanded. Homura suddenly reached down and grabbed Sayaka by the collar of her cape, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Kyouko ended her life in an attempt to save you. Hitomi sacrificed her own just so you could live again. You mean to tell me that you still believe you're useless? That you're not worth saving?" Homura's voice rose. Sayaka blinked, never having seen this form of agitation from the transfer student. "Two people have already put their lives on the line for you!"

"They shouldn't have—" Sayaka was cut off by a fierce slap from Homura.

"'Should' or 'should not' is irrelevant. What matters is that they _did_, and you want nothing more than to throw away their sacrifices." Homura's eyes, normally collected and devoid of emotion, suddenly had a piercing aura to them.

It was enough to begin to soften Sayaka's disposition. "I'm already dead. I can't go back to school, my family—"

"None of that will matter," Homura interjected. "You have every right to grieve. Facing the same cruel end twice is not something I would ever wish upon anyone. But if Walpurgisnacht is not stopped, your friends and family you had thought you left behind will all die." Homura paused, letting her words sink in. "You have been given an opportunity, Sayaka. If you want to die so badly, then make sure you die fighting to protect those you love."

Sayaka's mouth suddenly turned into a pained grin, as she leaned her head back, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "I already left someone behind I loved by coming back. She's waiting for me," she choked out, giving a small chuckle. "Why don't you just tell me the truth, Akemi? Tell me how I almost killed Madoka. How I killed Kyouko." She opened her eyes again. "Tell me what I was like as a witch."

Homura relaxed her grip. "So you know."

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Sayaka was staring skyward at the sun.

"You didn't kill Kyouko, and that's the truth." Homura let go of Sayaka, standing up. "She killed what was left of you in a suicide attack. I think you already understand the rest of the story fairly accurately."

Sayaka's chuckling turned to sobbing, her eyes sealing shut. The wounds in her limbs had healed by now, yet she still refused to move. "Y'know, Akemi Homura," she muttered between gasps.

"Just call me Homura," the transfer student responded.

"Homura, then." Sayaka quieted her sobbing, beginning to take deep breaths. She still bore the twisted smile on her face, but remained facing skyward. "I was wrong about you. I still don't like you, but you're not that bad."

"So you'll help?" Homura asked one final time.

Sayaka gritted her teeth behind the smile and gave a nod. She slowly began to rise back to her feet, before seeing Homura's hand extended before her. She took it as Homura helped pull her back up.

"Just one more fight," she muttered, a rough smile on her face, meeting Homura's gaze. "I'll help you with just this one final fight. Then I'm done."


	5. Chapter 5

As expected, the emergency crew van paraded the streets, warning people to evacuate to the nearest shelter. Any mortals present in the city were currently holed up in the building further inland. They still weren't safe. Storm clouds served as the harbinger of the destruction Walpurgisnacht was prepared to cause. Hitomi, Sayaka, and Homura were standing on an abandoned road above the pier, facing the bay, each in their magical girl attire.

Hitomi was fidgeting, uneasily. Homura glanced to her, "Thinking of backing out?"

"No," Hitomi responded, shaking her head. She looked over to Sayaka. "Are you mad at me?"

Sayaka turned to look at her quizzically. "No. Why would I be?"

"Well, there was all that happened with Kyousuke… I had no idea you had made your wish for him," she continued, fearing she was treading on sensitive ground.

Sayaka just shrugged. "That doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" She turned to face the horizon, hands behind her head. "There wasn't a way for you to have known. Besides, if I had made my wish just to try and get Kyousuke to love me, wouldn't that have been a completely selfish act?" She lowered her arms, not turning her head as she continued. "Just getting to hear him play again was enough of a reward for me. I don't think I paid too high a price." She finally turned on her heel, looking at Hitomi once more with a smile on her face. "You, on the other hand… I think you might've. It's not too late. You can leave this to me and Homura, get out of here while you still have a chance and try to get your money's worth."

Hitomi shook her head defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere!" She flung her arm to the side as a green light arced vertically out from her palm. Her axe spawned in her hand, as she planted its end into the ground. "I'm a magical girl as well. I have a duty to protect this city, just as much as you or Akemi-san do!"

The wind began to pick up. Homura stepped to the ledge. "It's time." She jumped off the ledge, landing on the pier below. Hitomi and Sayaka followed behind her. The three began advancing, mist covering their footsteps.

Before long, cacophonous fanfare began blaring about them. Out of the mist a parade preceded the Walpurgis. Green elephants, clowns, and an assortment of colorful familiars passed by the girls ambivalently. Up in the sky, shadows swirled behind the clouds, before finally the pale aura of several runes began to glow.

The parade passed as the girls reached the end of the pier. Walpurgisnacht soon appeared in the sky, its wailing laughter echoing far enough to reach the ears of the girls.

Sayaka wrapped herself in her cape, spinning it apart to reveal several swords in the ground around her. Hitomi raised her axe, unsure of what to expect. Homura's shield gave a click, and with a brief flicker, about the three of them a collection of RPGs and AT rocket launchers suddenly spawned in the area, propped upright on their back ends.

Walpurgis cast a massive shadow over the ocean as it approach. Sayaka began to fling her swords, accelerating them with her magic. Homura flickered once. As soon as she reappeared, all of the rocket launchers were falling to the ground, as a barrage of rockets were beginning their ascent towards Walpurgis. They all rushed forwards, sword and rocket colliding with the witch, knocking it back with a series of explosions.

Agitated, Walpurgisnacht turned its gaping maw towards the girls, and unleashed a bolt of flame. Homura leaped forward, raising her shield, forming a barrier to protect the other two. The impact of the flames knocked her back to Hitomi's and Sayaka's side.

"Move towards the bridge!" Homura commanded, dashing ahead. Walpurgisnacht gave another cackle as some buildings in the distance were ripped from their foundation. One was launched right into the girls' path. Hitomi jumped in front, giving a powerful swing right at the core of the building, as debris crashed around the three. The dust settled, and all three were still uninjured.

"This is impossible; we're going to be pulverized before we can get close!" Sayaka shouted.

Homura gritted her teeth. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you both on the bridge." Before either of them could protest, Homura's shield gave a click, and she vanished.

Sayaka glared where Homura once stood. Hitomi grabbed her wrist, interrupting her thoughts, "Let's go!"

A salvo of mortars began to bombard Walpurgisnacht, serving enough of a distraction to allow Hitomi and Sayaka to advance without fear. Homura was seen on another end of the pier, dashing to set the portable artillery off. It wasn't enough to slow the witch's advance; however it did cause it to move closer to the truss bridge where Hitomi and Sayaka were waiting.

The two had made it to the top of one of the supports and were actually at a height level with Walpurgis. The witch didn't notice them at first, spouting flames off in random directions, retaliating from Homura's attacks. "This is it," Sayaka muttered. Walpurgis suddenly turned its head towards the bridge, letting out a blast of fire as the two leapt into the air, dodging the flame.

Sayaka lead, her blades in a flurry, striking across the body of the witch as she glanced down its front, before kicking off of its head to leap away. Hitomi followed, rearing her axe back, till finally she was right in front of the witch's center. She swung her axe, the head letting off a rush of steam, striking the witch with a powerful blow to its core. As her weapon collided, there was a bright explosion of green, causing Walpurgisnacht to recoil.

The two landed in the water, or they would've had something below the surface not caught their fall. Homura soon dropped down beside them, using her magic to pull up a salvo of missile launchers that had broken the girls' fall. By her command, the launchers fired, three missiles plowing into Walpurgisnacht. They didn't explode right away, pushing the beast into a skyscraper on the other side of the bridge before finally detonating with a violent explosion.

"Is it over?" Hitomi dared to ask. A cackle served as her answer. Before the three could react, a dark, ethereal beam lashed out and pierced the missile launchers, causing them to explode right below the girls' feet. The force was enough to knock the three of them back to the pier, as the beam that had launched out dispersed into a series of orbs, which soon took on a humanoid form, much like the silhouettes of slain magical girls.

Sayaka was the first to regain her control, twisting in the air. She cast out her hands, beams of light in the shape of musical measures forming just before Homura and Hitomi, before latching onto any nearby structures, serving to break their fall. The three of them landed safely.

"You guys alright?" Sayaka asked. Hitomi propped herself up on her axe and gave a nod. Homura was wordless, but her stance suggested she was far from giving up. A horde of magical girls' shadows were now dancing before them, eager to fight, as Walpurgisnacht, already recovered from the salvo, was advancing inland overhead.

* * *

"Kyubey…" Madoka whimpered, staring out of a window in from the upper floor the shelter, in one of the fore rooms. "Homura will be okay, right? She can beat Walpurgisnacht with Sayaka's and Hitomi's help."

The Incubator was sitting on the railing that Madoka was leaning on, off to her side. _"It's plausibility is very low, especially considering the possibility of that outcome may be in question."_

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked.

"_Homura is trying to change fate. No matter what happens, destiny cannot be changed, at least not without powerful magic. You can change how it plays out, but the ends tend to justify the means."_ It licked its paw dismissively. _"As I have said before, you have the potential to change fate, however. Hitomi was able to bring Sayaka back from the dead, even with her limited prowess—no doubt you would be able to do much more."_

Madoka shuddered. She knew making a contract was too high a risk. Kyubey continued, _"If I cannot convince you, maybe you should see how your friends are faring themselves? See how even with three, there is nothing they can do to stop Walpurgisnacht."_

Flashes of lightning—or at least, she thought it was lightning, it very well could have been an explosion from the battle—blinked in the distance. Madoka took a deep breath, trying to sort her thoughts.

* * *

Walpurgisnacht roared overhead, making its first pass over the landscape, buildings ripping up out of the ground as it passed by. The three girls charged after it, deflecting attacks from its familiars in an attempt to keep pace.

Hitomi suddenly let out a cry. A familiar had grabbed her leg with a whip, slamming her into the ground. Two more closed in on her while her guard was down. Sayaka gave off her chase to dart back, cleaving the two across their "chests," as Hitomi swung her axe at the whip latched on to her leg, freeing herself. The two stood back to back as several more shadows closed in.

All manners of weapons were used against them, all made of shadows—swords, spears, crossbows, rifles, hammers, claws. Sayaka spun her blades about, parrying each incoming blow, counter attacking with elegant slices in an attempt to fend off the horde at a dangerously close range. Hitomi meanwhile would leave her guard wide open, opting for wide, sweeping strikes, annihilating familiars before they could even get close. The two would shift, rolling around each other to cover one another's weaknesses.

The hordes seemed to have no end. "This looks bad," Hitomi muttered as they experienced a brief pause in attacks. Suddenly, all of their foes lunged forward at once. Hitomi and Sayaka braced themselves, only to find themselves suddenly moved a few meters away, a pipe bomb left behind at their former location. It exploded, destroying the familiars. Homura was seen standing with them, her hands on both their wrists.

"Keep moving!" she demanded, leaping forward again. Hitomi complied, with Sayaka right behind her.

More familiars blocked their path. Homura reached into her shield, pulling out a belt-fed light machine gun, using suppressive fire to clear a path, giving a signal to the other two. Sayaka stepped forward, kneeling down as runes surrounded her. Hitomi knelt down next to Sayaka, preparing to leap. With Sayaka's help, accelerated by her magic, she launched into the air, directly at Walpurgisnacht. The beast turned its head to face Hitomi, letting out a jet of flames.

Hitomi screamed, yet there was still an explosion of green, and a cackling wail from Walpurgisnacht. As the flames cleared, Hitomi was visible on the witch's chest, her axe planted deep. Her dress was singed, but she was alive. Walpurgisnacht was starting to fall, as it crashed into the road.

Hitomi leapt off, landing back with Homura and Sayaka, staggering. Sayaka helped her up.

"We're not done yet," Homura muttered. Hitomi was back on her feet, though her legs were shaking, slightly. She wouldn't survive another hit like that.

More familiars spawned around their master, ready to protect it. The three charged headfirst into the army, guns blazing and blades at the ready.

Homura fought expertly, attempting to get close enough to Walpurgisnacht to attack it directly. Both hands would carry a gun, dropping them whenever she ran out of ammo, only to pull a new one from her shield. She was a flurry of bullets. The few familiars unfortunate enough to get close only found their attacks blocked by her shield, and their heads blown off via a combination of an uppercut with a point-blank pistol shot.

Despite her injuries, Hitomi was able to hold her own, though she did fight more on the defensive. She carried the weight of her axe to her advantage, spinning it about her to keep her momentum up. The familiars foolish enough to try and block her strikes found themselves eradicated by its sheer force. Those that got close were dodged until the axe could come around to strike them appropriately. Fortunately, she was not overwhelmed—if not for Homura and Sayaka holding the attention of the remaining two-thirds of the horde, she would have easily fallen then and there.

Sayaka meanwhile was cutting her way through the horde, ahead of Homura, even. Yet, before long, Sayaka found herself caught between three familiars, two with swords, one with a spear. She fought tooth and nail, parrying the sword strikes and ducking under the spear. A swift kick granted her some distance between one of the sword users, giving her a chance to fling her cutlass into its head, destroying it. The two remaining charged her again—once more, she deflected, getting locked into a grapple with the other sword wielder.

A sudden cackle pierced the sounds of battle. From behind the familiar, Sayaka saw a rush of light coming at her—Walpurgis was still capable of using its fire breath. She couldn't dodge, becoming enveloped and blasted by the flames. The familiar was incinerated, yet a charred Sayaka slammed into a nearby building.

She had been blasted out of the thick of the battle, yet the remaining familiar approached. Sayaka slowly rose to her feet, getting a good look at her opponent. Its "hair" seemed to come down in a long ponytail, and it seemed to wear a dress that bore no shoulders. She rubbed her eyes, unable to believe what she was witnessing.

The final confirmation came to her in the form of an attack. The familiar spun around as its spear broke into a series of segments, connected by chains. Its broad head was coming right at her. Sayaka raised her sword, knowing exactly where the strike would land, and deflected the attack just in time.

She glared at the mockery before her, its chain coming to a whole spear once more as it dashed through the air. She rolled to the side as it impaled the wall behind her, as she spun to strike. The familiar parried with the hilt of its spear, then delivered a swift kick to her gut, sending her reeling.

This was all too familiar. The creature leapt up into the air, vaulting with its spear before falling at Sayaka with a diving stab.

Her reflexes were too slow. The spear went straight through her stomach, knowing precisely where to strike.

* * *

_Hey, Kyouko._

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm sorry I left you._

_You were right._

_It really does suck to be alone._

_I know I said I never would, but I did have one regret…_

_And that was leaving you behind._

…

_But that's over now._

_I'm sorry I made you wait._

_I'm coming back._

_I'm coming home._

* * *

"_SAYAKA!"_ a voice cried out. Madoka was standing at the top of a hill, dangerously close to the fight, Kyubey at her side. She charged down the hill frantically, leaving Kyubey at the top. Homura tried to call out to her, though she suddenly was attacked from all angles by familiars, desperate to restrain her.

Madoka arrived just as the familiar was pulling its spear from Sayaka's now-lifeless body. She hesitated. The familiar looked like Kyouko, as it turned its head to stare eyelessly at Madoka.

"_MADOKA, RUN!"_ Homura cried out desperately, attempting to break free of her attackers. The familiar turned its body to face Madoka, giving its spear a spin, pointing it at her. Madoka began to backpedal before turning to flee, letting out a scream as the familiar charged her.

There was sudden, blinding pain. The world around her began to fade rapidly. She stopped moving, the familiar's weapon protruding from her stomach. There was a sudden flash of green as Hitomi managed to cleave the familiar in two, though it was too late. Madoka fell to her knees, keeling over.

Homura screamed. She had finally gained enough room to use her magic, escaping with a leap, leaving behind the explosion of a pipe bomb. She landed, collapsing on the ground next to Madoka, desperately grasping for her.

Her breaths were shallow as she reached up, slowly, touching Homura's face. Tears were streaming from both their eyes. Hitomi was likewise collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Homura, her face contorted into an expression of agony, reached up to touch Madoka's hand.

"Homura… I'm… Sorry… I was…" Madoka barely managed to choke out before her touch went limp, her breath finally ceasing.

Walpurgisnacht began to rumble, slowly lifting itself out of the rubble once more. Its familiars were dancing, beginning to encircle Hitomi and Homura.

"I'm sorry!" Hitomi cried out, choking through her tears. "I couldn't—!"

Homura slowly set Madoka down, rising to her feet. Kyubey was sitting on a nearby piece of rubble. _"Shame, I had been hoping she'd at least live long enough to make a contract with me, rather than charging head-first as a normal human. Oh well. You two are almost done, might as well finish off Walpurgisnacht while you still have the chance."_

Homura's demeanor had gone silent once more. Hitomi looked up to her, hysterical, tears in her eyes. Homura's hand rested on her buckler.

"W-what are you doing?" Hitomi asked, her voice shaking.

"There's nothing more for me here." She gave her shield a turn.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Hitomi begged, clambering at Homura's legs. _"Please! _I don't want to die!" Her crying was frantic. "Two of my friends are dead! You're the only one I have left!"

Homura turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut with a grimace. She couldn't stand to look Hitomi in the eyes, who by now had her fists clenched, her head pressed against the ground, heaving in a series of violent sobs.

"I'm sorry," was all she could muster. She finished the turn of her shield, and with a flicker, she vanished, whisked back through time to try once more.

Hitomi's sobs were heavy. She didn't bother raising her head to acknowledge Homura's disappearance, though she still slowly rose to her feet, reaching for her axe.

She propped herself up, raising her axe to her side. Teary eyes stared at Walpurgisnacht above her. The familiars giggled, spinning about her. She swallowed her agony. Harnessing whatever magic, strength, and energy she had left, she knelt down before springing into a leap.

She charged at the witch, weapon poised to strike, giving one final yell, ready to meet whatever end fate had in store.


End file.
